Love Lasts Longer Than 5 Millenna!
by ThexWhitexPhoenix
Summary: Chapter 1-2 rewritten Atem, a young prince meets a girl late at night in the hallways. His life will get turned up side down. Creatures he never believed in exists and a marriage comes fort. Who is this girl? Better than it sounds... I hope --U
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **Okay, this is just something that came to my mind since I like the Atem/Yugi X Tea/Anzu pairing. It will start in the ancient Egypt and after a loooong tale of the ancient Egypt we start with Yugis life. And to your suprise, it's 8 Millennium Items.

**Atem:** I apreciate that you make a story of us, but why is it always like this: They boys know almost nothing about the characters but the girls know everything?

**Yugi:** Yeah, why? Tea, Mai and Serenity know about the whole story, but me, Atem or the other guys don't know anything.

**Me:** Cuz I am a girl, and I only tell secrets like that to girls. And plz be quiet. You'll give me a headache. Oh and Atem, ur mother isn't in this story. OWTS!

**Atem**: Mother! TT

**Me:** Okay, that was just plain freaky! Oo

''Talking''

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Flashback'**_

And Mais name in the ancient Egypt is Mia. (Mey-ah)

And Serenitys name will be Serena.

**Chapter 1.**

**Hello**

--

A 12 year old Atem looked out of his bedroom window. (a/n: or something like that) The sky was clear and the moon shined. It was indeed a beautiful sight. It was a full moon and it gave a clear wiev of the city below. Atem sighed. One thing is to be a prince, another thing is that you are loonely. Not so many friends, except the other royality that lived too far away to come everyday.

_'I'll just take a walk since I can't sleep.' _he thought walking out of his room. He wandered around in the halls, hallways, yes, it's absolutely loonely here.

_'Not even the guards are here. Too bad. Could sure have some fun now.' _Then he heard someone playing a flute.

_'Hm? Where's that melody coming from?' _he thought as he followed the sound. He walked out to the hallways outside and saw someone sitting on the rail, playing a flute. He felt what kind of emotion the figure played. The song was full of it. He walked closer as silent as possible, trying not to disturb the flutist, but then the figure stopped and turned around looking directly at him, then at his feet, who actually was a girl with waistlong brown hair, blue eyes(a/n: the same shape of his eyes) and tanned skin.

''Who are you?'' Atem asked.

''Would you know my name since I'm just a simple servant while you are the prince of Egypt?'' she asked looking down at his feet since she wasn't allowed to look at him before he said so.

''Yes, I would like to know your name. Since you know that I am the prince, I'm sure you know my name.'' She nodded still looking at his feet.

''My name is Kyoko.'' she said.

''An unusual name. It's nice.'' he said and sat down beside her.

''You can look up know.'' he said. She did as she was told and moved her eyes to the city. After a long silence, and I mean long, Atem turned his gaze towards Kyoko.

''Could you play that melody again?'' he asked, turning back to look at the city. Kyoko looked up surprised. No one, except her parents and clan members, had ever asked her to play for them. And he didn't demand it, he asked for it, but she had learned to do as she was told so she started playing again. The melody was still a lonely one(**1)**. When she was finished, she started playing another song, this one was sad(**2)**.

When she was finished, he asked,

''Why are you playing such sad and lonely melodies?''

''I play them for my loss. My clan was whiped out. I'm the only one left. I play for their peace.'' she said her blue eyes cold. No hint of any emotion.

''I'm sorry to hear that. But I think we both have to go to bed. The sun is rising and I'm sure both of us will have a busy day.'' Kyoko nodded, jumping down from the rail after the prince, bowed and walked down the hallway the opposite way from him.

Later that day:

Yes, they both had a very busy day, so when it was dinner, they both sighed.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have walked around last night.' _the young prince thought.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have walked around last night.' _the slave thought. And then they go again. Atem had his teacher lecturing him, Kyoko was washing the hallways.

At Night:

_'Ah finally. How tiring this day have been. Helping serve the food, washing hallways, chambers.' _Kyoko thought. She was ready to sleep, but something kept her from her sleep. It was like something or someone wanted her to go out of the chamber. (a/n: She's sharing chamber with other slaves at her age.)

_'Something is drawing me to where I was last night. Why?' _she thought as she sat down on the same railing she sat on last night. Not long after, she heard footsteps from behind her.

_'Please, do not be a guard.' _she thought, turning around and saw the prince. Her eyes quickly dartet to his feet.

''No need to look down. No one is here.'' he said sitting beside her. She nodded again.

_'He looks lonely. I wonder... no I'm not allowed to ask him about that. I'm just a slave.' _she thought. Atem saw that she had a inner battle so he tried start a conversation.

''How old are you?'' he asked.

''The same age as you my prince.''

_'12 years and a slave. How hard it has to be for her.' _

''What was your clane name?

''Mazaki, my Lord.'' she answered.

''I told you my clan was whiped out. It happened two years ago. But I do not seek revenge the ones that killed them, but I can't say I that I don't hate them.''

''You don't seek vengeance against the ones who whiped out your clan?'' he asked.

''No, it was just a matter of time before they found out where we lived and my clan do not believe in vengeance.'' she said narrowing her eyes at him.

''Why did they attack you anyway?''

''Because of the Millennium Rosary we have. The Rosary is fixed to a chain that are fixed to a golden collar.'' she told him.

''You had a Millennium Item?'' Atem was shocked.

''We have. Now that they are all gone, I have to protect it myself all alone.'' tears started to show in her eyes. Kyoko closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears but to no avail. Two strong arms wrapped around her and she was drawn to Atem's chest as he said soothing words.

_'What has this girl done to deserve this? Only the Gods know.' _Kyoko froze. This was not right. She wasn't allowed to hug a royality. Espically NOT the soon-to-be Pharao. But she wasn't allowed to stop him or fight him either, so why not just lay still?

''Relax, no one will see you. Even if they did, I would stop them from telling. Some one in pain should be comforted regardless who they are or their status.'' he said looking at her with his pearcing amethyst eyes. It felt like his eyes looked into her very soul. She broke the eyecontact.

''Thank you my Lord.'' she said and gave over for her emotions, something she hadn't done since that horrible day. She sobbed and buried her face in his chest. He blushed a little. He wasn't used to be so close to girls. After a while she stopped and sat back up.

''Forgive me for showing weakness in front of you my prince.'' she said, her eyes yet again cold, but a little red.

''You have nothing to apologize for Kyoko. I understand.'' he said.

''By the way, where do you have your Item?'' Atem asked curiously. She loosened the collar of her dress and there the golden collar with the golden rosary with the eye og Ra in the middle was.

''Oh.'' he said. (Have you seen the rosary from Rosario+vampire? Ther rosary is from there).

''Do you have your flute here?'' he asked.

''Yes, I have. I always have it with me. Do you want me to play for you?''

''Yes, I would like that.'' Kyoko started playing on her flute again, but this time it wasn't only loneliness and sorrow but also happy melodies.

''Who teached you to play flute?'' he asked.

''My Mother. I have played flute since I was 4 years.'' she said looking at her flute. ''It was a present from her.''

''You love playing don't you?'' Atem asked.

''Yes. But I have a dream,'' she said, a smile came to her face.

''and that is to be a dancer and a warrior. My second ambision is to find my clan. I know they're out there somewhere. They must have been reborn by now.'' Atem was taken by surprise. This girl wanted to be a warrior? And even though she had seen her clan being whiped out, she wanted to find the ones that already had been reincarnated. Atem couldn't believe they would have been reincarnated by now. It was just two years since they were killed.

''Do you even know how to fight?'' he asked with doubt in his voice.

''Yes, my father teached me. Don't you think I can fight just because I'm a girl?'' she asked narrowing her eyes.

''No, no it's not like that.'' he hurried to say. This girl got guts.

''I have no problem being a slave, but I want to be valuable for our land.'' she added.

''Aah, well I'll see you tomorrow.'' Atem said and headed back to his room with a plan forming in his head. Kyoko sat there looking at the sky before walking back to the chamber.

**Next morning:**

The girls/slaves in the chamber was just getting ready when a guard came in.

''Who of you are Kyoko?'' he asked. Kyoko walked out of the crowd. ''I am Kyoko sir.'' she said with a emotionless face.

''You'll have to come with me.'' he said walking out the door.

''Be carefull Kyoko.'' said another slave. Her name was Mia Kujaku.(A/N: I changed her and Serenity's name. In Yugis life they'll have their real names.)

''Yes, I hope it's not something bad.'' Serena Wheeler said.

''Good luck.''

**In the throne room:**

''I have the slave here my Lord.'' the guard said and bowed. Kyoko kneeled and bowed too.

''You may leave us now.'' an eldery voice told the guard. The guard nodded.

''You may look up now.'' a younger voice said. She recognized that voice. It was the young prince, Atem. Carefully she lifted her head, just in case it wasn't her he talked to. Atem then noticed she had a crest on/beside her right eye. It was like flames, starting from little under her eye to a little above it. The Pharaoh looked at her, not saying a word. She was getting nervous, but didn't show it.

''You wanted to talk to me, my Lord?'' she asked, still with that emotionless face. The Pharaoh nodded.

''My son told me you can play flute, would you please play a melody for us?'' he asked.

_'Oh, now I'm relieved. I thought I had done something wrong.' _Kyoko thought as she took out her flute and started playing the lonely song. The Pharaoh's eyes widened and Atem smiled. She was indeed good. Atem had told his father about her this morning. He thought about what Kyoko had told him,

_**'My dream is to be a danzer, but also a warrior.' **_The point was to make her go up in grades. From slave to flutist, from flutist to danzer and maybe if he could see how good she was at fighting, she could be the warrior she wanted to be. He didn't know why, but he wanted to help her.

Atem glanced at his father, the Pharaoh. It was obvious that he liked what he heard. As she played, Atem asked him what he thought.

''She's indeed a good flutist. How did you know about this?'' the Pharaoh asked.

''I have my ways, father.'' Atem smirked.

''Tell me.'' his father demanded.

''Only if you let her become one of our flutists. Then I'll tell you.'' Atems smirk grew wider. He knew his father couldn't take anymore.

''Fine, I will. Now tell me.'' his father was extremely annoyed.

_'My son is an expert in annoying people.' _

''The two last nights I haven't been able to sleep, so I took a walk around in the palace. I heard someone playing a flute and checked it out. I saw her and that's all.'' (a/n: Atem's story in a nutshell ).

''Very well.'' the Pharaoh said and clapped his hands. Kyoko stopped playing and looked up to the eldery man.

''I wondered if you wanted to be one of the palace's flutists?'' he asked. There was a little glimt in her eyes, but it wasn't easy to see since it dissappeared just as fast as it came.

''You are very gifted so the job is yours if you want it. You'll share chamber with one of the other flutists untill I can prepare another chamber for you.'' he added. Again her eyes had the same glimt, and again it dissappeared. She nodded.

''I thank you, great Pharaoh. I will gladly become one of your flutists.'' she bowed.

''I'll follow her back to her chamber and show her where she will be living before she gets her own chamber.'' Atem said standing up running down and taking a hold on Kyoko and dragging her out before the Pharaoh could stop him. The eldery man sighed and looked at the throne beside Atem's. Before she died, Atem's mother sat there.

_'He is just as cheerfully and wild as you were Fatima.' _he thought before calling on his men. One day, when Atem was old enough for marriage, his wife would sit on that throne and their child in the middle.

**With Atem and Kyoko:**

''Pardon me my prince, but was it you that told the Pharaoh about me playing flute?'' Kyoko half asked, half stated. The prince chuckled.

''Yes indeed it was. But you like that people listen to your songs don't you?'' he asked.

''Yes I do. It was only my clan members that asked me to play.'' she said. Kyoko opened the chamber doors and walked in, Atem close behind her. Instantly they were in the middle of a ring of slaves. Most of the girls eyed the prince and whispered to eachother. Most of the girls hadn't seen the prince before and didn't know that the boy in front of them was Atem. Atem started to get uncomfortable under the girls eyes.

''Kyoko Kyoko! Move it girls. Let us through.'' a young female voice yelled and two girls, one not much older than Kyoko and another one looking a year younger, made their way through the crowd of girls. As soon as they saw Atem, they kneeled.

''It's okay, stand up.'' Atem said and they jumped on Kyoko. ''What did you do wrong? Why did they call you in?'' the oldest one yelled shaking Kyoko.

''Please let go of her Mia. You are shaking her to death.'' the younger one replied, dragging the blonde off of Kyoko. ''Thank you Serena. Relax. I didn't do any wrong Mia.'' she said.

''Then why did they call on you?'' the blonde, now known as Mia asked. ''I am one of the flutists.'' she said camly.

''Yes I knew it. I knew it.'' Mia yelled and hugged her along with Serena. ''But I have to move out of this chamber though.'' Kyoko said and her eyes saddened a little.

''Thats why the prince is with me. He'll show me which chamber I'll live in for the time being.''

''That's okay. We'll see eachother. The flutists only play at dinners, or when one of the royalities call for them. The rest of the time you are free.'' Mia said.

''But...'' Kyoko started.

''No buts Kyoko. You wanted to be more than a slave and now you are. Continue like this and you'll soon be a dancer.'' Serena said. Kyoko opened her mouth to say something, but Mia and Serena dragged her over to her stuff. A few minutes later, Kyoko came out of the chamber giving a nod as a good bye to her friends.

''Shall we go then?'' the prince said and headed down the hallway. Walking down for a few minutes, the two teens reached a chamber where one of the many flutists in the palace lived. Atem opened the door.

''Hina? Are you there?'' he called. A girl with light blue hair and green eyes came and kneeled for Atem. Atem told her to stand up and showed her Kyoko.

''I'll let you two get to know eachother. I have something to do.'' he said before closing the chamber doors behind him.

**Kyoko's P.O.V.**

''Sooo, how did you become one of the flutists?'' Hina asked.

''Prince Atem told the Pharaoh about me.'' I answered.

''Oh lucky you. The prince talks about with his father.'' she teased.

''Hina!'' I cried. I and Hina talked together that day, and when the sun started to set, she held out a white dress and ordered me to take it on. Then she started putting make-up on my face and some golden rings and brushed my hair.

''Okay, why am I dressed up like a royality?'' I asked.

''You didn't know? Every new flutist will attend a dinner with the Pharao and the prince.'' Hina pointed out in a-matter-of-fact voice.

''And you didn't tell me this before now because?'' I asked.

''I though you knew.'' she said.

''Well, I'm only going to play for them right?'' I asked.

''Nope. You are going to have dinner with them.'' Hina grinned at me.

''What?!'' I yelled.

''Relax, it's only a short dinner, then back here. Geez, my ears.'' Hina complained massaging them.

''sigh Well well, it doesnt seem like I have any choice.'' I said in defeat.

''What's that?'' Hina asked pointing to the Millennium Rosay. It hangs down to my chest. (a/n: Have you seen Rosario + Vampire? Moka-sans rosary looks exactly the same.)

''It's the Millennium Rosary. My clan has guarded it since it was made.'' Knock knock

''Seems like you have to go. Give me all the details when you come back.'' Hina said. I nodded.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kyoko followed the guard down one of the many hallways. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She downright frightened. What if she did something wrong? Finally they where there. Prince Atem and the Pharaoh was there, staring at her as she came in. The guard held out a chair for me to sit on. Atem looked at Kyoko. A simple dress, a few rings and the Rosary.

Many girls wore so much make-up and rings he almost couldn't recognize them but Kyoko didn't. She looked nice without much make-up and jewelery. The Pharaoh also thought that Kyoko looked nice, to a 12 year old girl. But what really caught his eye was the Millennium Item she had around her neck. And the crest she had also made him think a little.

_'Where'd she get that Item? That Item is guarded by the Mazaki clan.'_ he thought.

''Bring in the dinner.'' he called and several servants came in with dinner and drinks. This dinner made her remember her clan. They were also rich, before they all got killed. As they ate, the Pharaoh and his officers talked about the land Libya, that threatened their land, who wouldn't stop the upcoming war. Neither one of Atem or Kyoko talked under the dinner. They kept to themselfes. Suddenly, the Pharaoh asked Kyoko to play.

''You want me to play for you here and now?'' she asked puzzled.

''Yes, if you have your flute with you.'' he said.

''I don't go any where without it.'' she smiled and took the flute out of her sleeve. Everyone stopped whatever they did and listened to her beautiful melodies. Atem also stopped eating and closed his eyes. He started thinking of his mother, even though he just had some pictures of her in his mind. She died when he was just a kid. They all clapped when Kyoko finished with a bow.

After the dinner, Atem was ordered to bring Kyoko back to Hina's chamber.

''I'm sorry if you feel I have no right to ask, but why do the Pharaoh send you to walk me back instead of a guard?'' she asked. He chuckled.

''I'm not spoiled you know. I have to do somethings myself, and since I was the one that told father about you, you are my responsebility.''

''Oh.'' she said.

''Don't you want me to walk you back?'' he asked, a hurt look in his eyes. She panicked.

''N-no it's not like that. I-I just thought it was weird that the prince would have to escort me back and...'' she stopped and looked at Atem who was rolling around on the ground laughing. A vein popped onto her forehead.

''You...should...have seen...the look...on your...face.'' he laughed. She flushed and started to walk away. Atem ran after her.

''Hey, you aren't angry are you?'' he asked.

''I have no right to be angry at you, my prince.'' she said still starring right ahead of her.

''Come on Kyoko, I didn't mean to make you angry or embarrassed.'' he started.

''But you did.'' she said and speed up.

''Hey, don't be like that. I would rather go with you than another royalty.'' Her face softened.

''You really believed I was angry didn't you?'' He looked at her dumbfounded.

''You mean you wasn't?''

''No, I was not. You should really have seen the look on your face. By the way, is something wrong?''

''Huh? No.'' he said.

_'If we don't count on those stares the officers gave you.' _he thought disgusted. Kyoko giggled the whole way back to Hina's chambers.

''Here, this is for you.'' Kyoko said and handed Atem a necklace.

''What is this?'' he asked.

''This necklace shows that you are under the Phoenix's protection. Never loose it.'' she said bowing before walking into the chamber.

When Atem arrived his own chamber, he examined the necklace she gave him. The chain was thin and made of gold, but the figure of the phoenix was red. It's wings were spread, like it was ready to leap up into the sky and its head was proudly held up. Yes, this necklace really was astonishing. (a/n: Did I even spell that right?)

**The Next Morning:**

''God morning father.'' Atem greeted as he walked in to the throne room.

''Good morning my son.'' the Pharaoh greeted back, but when he saw the necklace around his neck he almost choked on his water.

''Something troubling you, father?'' He asked as he sat down beside him.

''No, but where did you get that necklace from? It looks like a creature I saw on some hieroglyphs.'' the old Pharaoh lied.

''I got this necklace from Kyoko. She said that as long as I have this necklace, I would be under the protection of the Phoenix.'' Atem told him.

''Oh the Phoenix. The Phoenix are one of the strongest creatures in this world. It seems like you'll have a long and good life.'' his father said. And so the new day began whilde the old Pharaoh pondered about the mysterious girl, Kyoko.

--

Inu 4ever: Now, what do you think?

Jonouchi: I thought me and Mai were going to be paired up.

Inu 4ever: Shut it perv, I do NOT write stuff like that. whispers At least not yet.

Jonouchi: Oh come on.

Inu 4ever: Look food.

Jonouchi: WHERE??

Anzu: R&R on this and Inu 4evers other stories.

**(1) **I listened to Naruto-loneliness and then I saw Tea play it

**(2) **This time I listened to Naruto- Sadness and sorrow and saw her play it, so I thought: Why not add this too.


	2. Princess YukiA Pain in the Ass

Inu 4ever: I'm back, so what do you think of my story?

Naruto: I still don't like you writing another stories at the same time you write our stories.

Inu 4ever: Plz Naruto, give me a break. Okay I don't want to ask you. You guys are soooo negative. I don NOT own the YGO cast. OWTS!

**Flashback**

_'Thoughts'_

''Talking''

**Chapter 2**

**Princess Yuki- A Pain in the Ass!**

--

**4 years later**

A beautiful melody echoed through the throne-room. Ten females kneeled on the floor as they played flute with other musicans. There were also dancers there, making a even better show. After a while the Pharaoh clapped his hands and dismissed them. Every male and female walked put of the throne room and headed to their chambers.

Kyoko plumped down on her bed. This past four years her hair had grown to her knees. Her blue eyes was more serious and her figure wasn't that bad either. Okay all of the boys around the castle turned after her when she walked past them, but she ignored it. None of them were her type anyway.

''What a day. It was even harder to play now than it used to be.'' she sighed.

_'Might as well look for Mia and Serena.'_ she thought and got up. She opened the chamber doors and allmost collied with someone. She looked up and instantly turned her head down.

''Good day my prince. What brings you here?'' she asked, still her head downcast.

''Good day to you too Kyoko. I just want to talk to you. And you may look up now.'' said the young prince Atem. (a/n: Just so u know, they are both 16 years.) Kyoko let him in and closed the door before sitting at the small table with him.

''I'm sorry, my prince, but I am but a simple flutist, while you are the soon-to-be Pharaoh.'' she said.

''Hmpf, still. No one's here, and I hate beeing formal with friends. It's snobby and it makes me feel like an old man.'' he turned his head away in stubborness. Kyoko almost laughed out loud. Always, always he would make her smile, and then she decided to tease him a little.

''Really, my Lord?'' she asked.

''Stop.'' he growled.

''Stop what, my Lord?'' Atems eyebrows twitched. He looked ready to kill someone. Just a little more.

''I told you to stop calling me, my Lord.'' he growled, his eyebrows twitching furiously.

''Well then, maybe I should stop, my Lord?"

"That's it!'' he pinned her down on the floor and started... tickling her?!

''Hahahaha...hihihi... Stop! I beg... you...hahahaha... Atem...'' she managed through her laughter.

''Give up?'' he smirked.

''Yes, yes... I give up... Please!'' tears streamed down her face from her laughing.

''Hah, I win.'' he smirked triumphantly and got off of her.

''Oooh the great prince, Atem, beat a girl at his own age.'' Kyoko teased.

''Kyoko...'' Atem raised his arm.

''Don't you dare.'' she grabbed his arm preventing him from tickling her again.

''Is this a way to act against you Lord?'' he smirked.

''I thought you didn't like being called my Lord, my Lord.'' she stared at him, before they both started laughing.

''Well, before I forget to ask, why did you come here?'' Kyoko asked.

''Father started talking about suitors.'' Atem hung his head.

''That time of the year already?'' Kyoko sighed.

''So you ran over here to hide... but maybe I should tell him...'' she drawled.

''Don't you dare.'' he looked at her with scary eyes.

''Dare me!'' she smiled playfully and ran for it.

''KYOKO!!'' he roared and followed.

**Out in the garden:**

''Mia, Serena, Mana!'' Kyoko waved as she ran up to them.

''Hi Kyoko, tormenting the prince again, are we?'' Mia asked without even looking up as she picks some flowers to the dinner.

''Me? Tormenting the prince? Nev-ACKH!'' she yelps as prince Atem tackles her from behind.

''GOT YOU!!'' he yelled as they roll around on the soft grass with Mia, Serena and Mana laughing at them. It ended with Atem as the winner, but how they ended up after rolling around was something he didn't foresee. Himself on top of Kyoko, stradling her. He quickly got off while the girls continued to laugh. It seemed like they hadn't noticed anything.

**In the throne room:**

From the throne room, the Pharaoh watched Atem, Mia, Serena and Mana, encouraging Kyoko to dance.

_'It seems like my son would rather be with them than picking a wife.'_ the Pharaoh thought.

_'Not that I blame him.'_ he thought sweatdropping.

''Pharaoh, the suitors have arrived.'' the high priest, Akunadin, said.

''Ah, thank you, my brother. How is Seth doing?'' the Pharaoh asked.

''He's doing well for an aprentiece, brother.'' Akunadin said, bowed and walked out with a gleam in his eyes.

''Atem.'' the Pharaoh called out. Atem looked up at his father from the garden curiously.

''Yes?'' he called back.

''You must come now. They have arrived.'' the man said before walking away from the window.

''Goodbye my ladies.'' the prince bowed playfully before walking.

''Goodbye prince.'' they replied with their own bows.

What met Atem was too much. Many girls stood there, rich looking girls, and some looked a little poor. They must be the rich looking girls maids or something.

''Ladies, this is my son, Atem, the one to become the next Pharaoh.'' his father told them. Everyone bowed to show their respect. They all looked nice, except one. She was beautiful, but didn't look like she cared for anyone but herself. He hurried over to his father and sat down beside him.

''I see you hesitated when you walked past Princess Yuki.'' the Pharaoh said to Atem as he sat down.

''There's something about her I don't like.'' Atem said closing his eyes. The rest of the week were like: Ooh, Atem pick me, I'll be a better wife than they'll ever be, and stuff like that from Yuki. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and walked straight to a certain girl's chamber.

Kyoko sat on her bed, practising on her flute when her chamber doors burst open so hard and fast that when the one who threw them open barely managed to get in when they recoiled.

''Eh? Atem?'' she asked puzzled. He never threw open any door like that, and he never looks that angry. She wondered what happened.

''She's so annoying.'' he said sitting down beside her.

''Who?'' Kyoko asked.

''Princess Yuki.'' he answered.

''Oh, that blonde, brown eyed girl from Libya?'' she asked.

''Yes.'' he said.

''Here take this on.'' he ordered handing her a cloak.

''Eh? Why?''

''We're going to the village. Any where but here.'' he said.

''Hai, prince.'' she said and followed him out.

**In the village:**

Kyoko hadn't been in the village for four years. Back then she was with the other slaves to get groceries for the people in the palace.

''Now when we are here, only call me Yami. Not prince nor Atem, understood?'' he asked. She nodded and followed behind him as they explored the market. Suddenly Kyoko stopped and turned to her left. Atem noticed this and turned his head to see what she had seen.

''What is it?'' he asked as he followed her gaze. She pointed at a white haired cat with amber eyes.

''Isn't she beautiful?'' Kyoko said and walked closer. The cat allowed her to pet her amidiently.

''The cat?'' he raised an eyebrow.

''She's so beautiful.'' she murmured.

''Do you want her?'' he asked.

''Yes, but I don't know if I can afford her.'' Kyoko shook her head sadly and looked at the cat longingly.

''Come on.'' Atem dragged her over to the shop owner.

''How much for that white feline over there?'' he asked.

''But At- Yami...'' she started but he silenced her with a hand.

''Four silver coins.'' the man replied. Atem handed him the silver coins and the shop owner gave it to Kyoko smiling kindly. She smiled herself and thanked him while taking the cat. Later that day, they had sat down on a cafeè (a/n: Don't know if there was any, but it is now). The white cat was craddled in Kyokos lap, and Atem went to find something to drink.

''Now what shall I call you?'' she thought out loud.

''Maybe I'll call you Hope. You look like her, with those amber eyes and white fur.'' the cat purred.

''All right, Hope it is.'' she smiled. Just then, the cat suddenly started to sneer. Two shadows loomed over Kyoko. She turned and her eyes widened.

''I thought there was something familiar about you.'' a man smirked. His clothes were a little thorn, as his companions clothes.

''You... You are...'' she stammered.

''I thought we got rid of all of you.'' the man laughed. She glared at them with fierce eyes.

''Now now. You don't want to make a scene do you? After all, if you fight, these people around us could get hurt. We don't want that do we?'' he leered at her. Her eyes widened in fear. She couldn't fight. The risk of someone innocent getting hurt was too high, and the noises would attract Atem, and she didn't want her best friend to get hurt because of her, and she had a secret to keep. A family secret. She bowed her head and stood up, a sign on that she would follow them without ressistance. The men smirked and walked on either side of her.

Atem had just gotten some water, but when he returned, Kyoko was nowhere to be seen. then he felt fur rube against his leg. He looked down and saw the kitten he had bought to Kyoko.

''What is it, little one?'' he asked. The feline started pushing his leg and then ran for it. He dropped the glass' of water and ran after her. When she stopped, she also stared in front of her. He looked around and saw Kyoko. He was about to call out to her, when he noticed the men that walked on either side of her. They looked like thugs.

_'Why on earth is she going with them? What is going on?'___he thought. He spotted a horse, he hurried over to the owner and paid him a few silver coins and jumped on the horse taking fixing a part of his cape so he could have the little kitten in it without holding her. He made it go at a gallop and called out to her. She turned and saw him. Her eyes widened again. (a/n: Geez, how many times has she done that?) He held out his hand and she grabbed it. He used the horse's speed to drag her up and out her in front of him while continuing going at a gallop. The men shouted after them and mounted their horses. Atem looked behind him only to see that they were closing in.

_'This is no good. They are going to catch us.'_ he thought.

''Let me down.'' he heard Faith say.

''What?!'' he looked at her shocked.

''It's me they're after. If you let me go, they won't chase you anymore. Please, let me down.'' she pleaded.

''Not in a millenna!'' he yelled and turned his head around to see if there was some place to hide. Then he spotted a cave. He picked up the speed and made a sharp turn into the cave.

''Prince hmph...'' he clamped a hand over her mouth praying to Ra that the thugs wouldn't find them. The thugs moved past them. After a minute he let go of her and jumped down from the horse.

''Tell me whats going on Kyoko.'' he ordered angrily while he helped her down. She just stared at her own feet not saying anything.

''Kyoko tell me now.'' he hissed.

''Get down!'' she yelled and pushed him. He looked up to see...

Me: Haha a cliffhanger

Atem: And why a cliffhanger?

Me: Cuz I want the readers to review and all + why not? It's nothing spesial happening anyway!

Atem: If we are in some danger of course it's something spesial!

Yugi: Now now, mou hitori no boku, no yelling. You'll get to know in the next chappie. As long as the readers review that is. U

Atem: R&R so I can know what's happening. OR DIE BY MY EGYPTIAN GOD CARDS!!

Yugi and Me: sweatdrops Yeah you heard him.


	3. The Cave

Me: I'm baaack again and I'm going to say it myself: I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh staff or any other character from any other anime.

Joey: Thank God.

Me: What was that?

Joey: Nothin'

Me: Sorry if you think it's a long time since I last updated, but that's cuz I have other stories...

Joey: Food.

Yugi: Writers block.

Joey: Food!

Atem: School.

Joey: Food!!

Anzu: Exams.

Joey: FOOD!!

Tristan: Watching over kids.

Me: But I'm updating again for you!! And please take a look at the last chappie before reading this, cuz right now I'm too lazy to fix a recap. U And all those japanese words were too much, so I'll just cut them out. nn

''Watch out!'' she yelled and pushed him away. He fell on his back but hurried up only to see the thugs smirking at them. He heard someone fall to the ground behind him. He turned and saw Kyoko with a spear through her thigh. She grit her teeth in pain.

''Kyoko.'' he hurried over to her. It had gone deep. Almost right through her thigh.

''Heh, you weren't much of a fight. You're weak, just like your clan.'' the taller one smirked. Atem glared at them and then heard something being ripped out of flesh. He turned and saw Kyoko holding the spear. Blood dripped off it, her blood.

''Don't you dare talk disrespectfull of my clan, you worthless theifes!'' she growled and threw the spear at the tallest one and hit him right in his abdomen.

''Ugh.'' the man fell down and died instantly.

''Why you little bitch.'' the other man charged at them, but Atem tackled him and kicked him out. He hurried over to Kyoko so they could get away, but the man didn't want that. Atem and Kyoko turned and saw the man stabb his sword with all his might into the cave wall several times. The 'roof' of the cave began to crumble.

''So long.'' the man smirked and everything fell apart and the young prince shielded the flutist from the rocks that fell.

''You okay?'' he asked inspecting her wound.

''It's nothing.'' she said.

''Nothing! You got a freaking spear through your thigh!'' he yelled.

''It doesn't hurt that bad!'' she said calmly.

''Yeah, right.'' he snorted and ripped off a piece of his cloak and fastened it securely around her wound. She gave him a faint smile in gratitude. He helped her stand up and then lifted her up bridal style.

''W-what are you doing?'' she stammered. ''Carrying you.'' he answered.

''Wouldn't it be easier if you had me on your back?'' she asked.

''Then I would have stretched your wound. I'm sure that won't be pretty comfortable.'' he snorted.

After a while, they took a break. Kyoko noticed that Atem was quite tired.

''My Lord, maybe we should rest here for a while. You seem to be quite tired.'' He only nodded in response and fell asleep leaning his back on the cave wall. She waited a while before she was completely sure he was asleep before she took out a bottle with a crystal clear substance which looked like water. She took of the piece of cloth and dripped a few droplets on the wound. The wound healed completely, but it still hurt to move the leg.

A few hours later, Atem woke up.

''Did I sleep long?'' he asked Kyoko, but recieved no answer. Speaking of which, where was she? Then he felt something light fall onto his shoulder. He turned and saw Kyoko asleep.

_'No need to wake her up.'_ he thought and relaxed hinself.

**Hours later:**

Hours later he woke up again, but this time, Kyoko wasn't there.

''Kyoko?'' he called out, his voice echoing inside the cave. He heard footsteps and saw Kyoko hurrying up to him.

''Something wrong my Lord?'' she asked. He shook his head but asked her how she could walk. The last time he checked, the wound was too deep she could walk with her leg. She smiled faintly and took out the bottle with the clear liquid. She explained what it was.

The liquid was Phoenix tears. At least, they called it Phioenix tears because it had healing powers, so just a few droplets of it could heal a wound from a poisenous sword or arrow.

''Where did you get that?'' he asked. Her face went red and she turned away.

''Made it.'' she replied. He shrugged, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of her.

''Where were you?'' he asked. Her face brightened up again. She grabbed his arm and dragged him through the cave.

''Where are we going?'' he asked.

''Over... Here.'' she said and stopped. He almost gasped. It was a...

Me: Guess that'll be okay for now don't you think?

Atem: Yeah, sure.

Kyoko: No prob.

Yugi: Fine.

Anzu: Okay

Bakura: I don't care.

Me: I'll pare you up with Anzu.

Anzu/Yugi: WHAT?

Bakura: I don't care.

Me: I'll turn you into a bunny!

Bakura: Glares at me I don't care.

Me: GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! A lightbulb brights up over my head I'll turn you into a pink pig!!

Bakura: R&R FOLKS!!


	4. The Cave, and the Dream

Me: I'm back. I don't own YGO and I'm sorry if this fic is a little stupid, but I made this thing through my classes when I was bored. I've actually written almost two copybooks already.

Yami: Lets' just get this fic on will you?

Me: Sure. Get ready for the fourth chappie folks. And thanx for the reviews.

''Talking''

_'Thinking'_

**''Flasback (dreams/sentence)**

--

The cave room was like a paradise. It was big and oval, and there were actually grass and two pools of water inside. There were also small trees that reached the two teenagers' knees as they walked in. It looked so peaceful. There was actually small trees there too. They reached the two teenagers knees.

''Wow,'' he said. Kyoko nodded.

''I thought so too,'' she agreed.

''Let's rest a little before we continue. There has to be a way out,'' she suggested, before walking to the pond of water and drinking from it. Atem followed suit to drink too, but when he leaned over, something dropped from his cape.

SPLASH!

''MEOOWW!!'' Kyoko's cat fell into the pond but came up quickly, glaring at Atem.

''Woops.'' he smiled nervously. Kyoko laughed as she picked up the cat and started drying her fur with her cloak.

''Did you forget her or something?'' she asked.

''Yeah, you could say so.'' he chuckled nervously again. Kyoko shook her head smiling. The cat was still glaring at him with her slitted, amber eyes. It was quite frightening in the dark cave.

''How did you find me?'' she asked, after a pause of silence.

''Your cat here led me to you.'' he said, watching Kyoko pat the white little kitten behind her ears. The cat purred.

''That's good girl.'' she smiled.

''I'm going to sleep. Good night, Prince'' she said and laid down on the hard ground with the feline beside her. The cat shot a death glare at Atem.

_'Thats' creepy.' _he thought to himself, as he crossed to the other side of the cave. He laid down, and quickly fell asleep.

**Everything around her burned. Dead bodies laid everywhere. The sound of fighting were clear and loud outside of the burning house. She ran outside and looked around fearfully at the scene around her. Even the children fought. She couldn't see her parents anywhere. A man charged at her from behind but she picked up a spear from one of the bodies laying around her and thrust it in his shoulder, directly into his heart. She ran in search for her parents and sister.**

**''Mom! Dad! Big sister! Where are you?'' she yelled, lost in the turmoil. She fought her way through the crowd, killing everything that attacked her.**

**''Kyoko?'' she heard someone yell. She stopped and turned around blindly.**

**''Hope?'' she called. **

**''Over here!'' Kyoko heard the voice yell again. She ran towards the voice called for her, and saw her parents and sister fighting off the leader and two other men outside the village.**

**''Mom, dad, Hope!!'' she yelled. As they saw her, they killed the two men. But the leader got away.**

**''Mom, dad...what's going on?'' she asked, as her mother hugged her. Suddenly, her father came back on a horse. Quickly, he put her on it while her sister told her to go to the Pharaoh. For her own safety. **

**''No, I don't want to. Let me fight with you!'' she begged. **

**"No, you have to go," Her father ordered harshly, and pushing the horse forward.**

**''MOM! DAD!! BIG SISTER!!'' she yelled and watched as they gave her one last smile, before turning back and running into the village to fight some more. **

''NOOOO!!'' Kyoko screamed out into thin air, crying.

_'It was just a dream.' _she thought, hugging herself.

''Kyoko? What's wrong?'' Atem asked, instantly at her side. Her shrill screaming had woken him up.

''Bad dream. It was just a bad dream.'' he said and gently hugged her, trying to comfort her. (Author notes like the one you had here are really distracting from the story and can leave the reader irritated by the interruption. If you said he woke up, he woke up. The character isn't going to fight back to you.)

''It wasn't just a bad dream. It was... It was a dream of my past.'' she cried, burying herself in his chest.

''What?'' he asked in shock. ''What was it about?!'' he asked holding her away so he could see her face.

''It was about... The destruction of my clan.'' she whispered and his eyes widened.

--

Me: Hei. Soon I'll update my other stories, so it can take a while til I update next.

Yami: She doesn't own us.

Me: We have told them already. --U

Yami: Just to be sure.

Yugi: Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Just so you know, I'm sick and tired doing a disclaimer there I say: I don't own YGO or FMA or InuYasha or any other anime I write fanfics from

Yami: Don't you think every author feels the same

Me: ... Maybe...

Yugi: sigh TWP

Me: On with the story 0

It was silent inside the cave. Kyoko had fallen asleep in the young prince's arms. She was tense from the moment she woke up to the moment she fell asleep, but he couldn't blame her. Dreaming of the destruction of her own clan must have taken it's toll on her. Her mind was strong, but that was something he expected from her

After all, she was Kyoko, a girl who saw her family and friends get killed but was still sane. The cold girl who slowly had opened up a little, enough to laugh and smile once in a while. He watched her sleep. Her breathing was slow, her face looking so peaceful, beautiful actually.

He felt a little tired himself, so he closed his eyes too and fell asleep.

It felt like he had only been asleep for a few minutes before someone started shaking him.

''Prince, wake up,'' the voice of Kyoko said.

''What?'' he asked tiredly.

''I've found a way out. Follow me,'' she said and started walking away. It took them a hour or two, but in the end, they saw light in the end of the tunnel.

''There it is,'' she exclaimed and started running. He ran after and saw... desert.

''Um... Where are we?'' he asked. She shrugged and started climbing up the little mountain of sand? I dunno...there are no mountains in deserts.

''EH? Prince, come see!'' she called.

''What?'' he asked and climbed up to her. His eyes almost fell out of their sockets. There, the palace and city was right in front of them. They hadn't been a long way out of town. They had been right beside it.

''Oh for the love of Ra!'' he sighed. Kyoko began climbing down again, and he followed her.

It didn't take them long to get to the palace. Of coarse they had to sneak inside like they had snuck outside the walls, but they got in without bumping into someone. They were walking down the hallway when an annoying high, and I mean high, pitched voice yelled:

''Ooh Atem, where have you been? You have been gone for three days!'' princess Yuki threw herself at him and almost suffocated him.

''Princess Yuki, we have to go now,'' Kyoko said exasperatedly. She had to help her prince, since he was starting to turn blue.

''Yes, you can go.'' Yuki waved her hand still looking at and hugging Atem.

''I'm sorry, but I have to take the prince with me,'' Kyoko tried again.

''I said you can go now slave, Atem will come later."

Big mistake. You don't call a Mazaki a slave, even if they are one.

''Princess, I have three reasons to why I'm insisting on taking our prince with me, and why I'm not following your orders. First, you said that I could go, and I'm not a slave. Second, the prince and I have to go to the Pharaoh because I was with him. And third, you are not of this royal family. I am not answering to someone who doesn't rule over me. Please excuse me for my rudeness." Kyoko grabbed Atem's hand and dragged him away while Yuki's face contorted into a big, ugly sneer.

''Thank you so much.'' Atem almost bowed to her in grattitude. She laughed

''Well I couldn't let her kill the only prince we have could I?'' she joked. A few minutes later they were right outside the throne room

''If we really have been gone for three days, dad is going to kill me.'' Atem sighed

''He won't. You're his only son after all,'' Kyoko said and opened the doors. On the throne, the Pharaoh sat and watched them walk in. His expression was angry and annoyed. Hell would surely break loose.

Me: End of this chapter. Sorry I didn't update faster but it has been such nice weather and I've been in Lund with my family.

Kyoko: Too lazy.

Me: I'm not!

Atem: R&R please


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note!!

Important!!

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I'm in highschool right now and my dad has deleted my file from the computer, where I had the new updates. I'm really sorry. We were transferring them over to our new computer and he managed to delet it. :( And I have a new story in my head too. I'm going to update as soon as I can.


	7. The clan, Mazaki

Me: I have said it before and I'll say it again: I DO NOT OWN YGO!!!

Atem: Ah the pain of an author.

Me: … Are you laughing of me?

Atem: No…

Me: YOU ARE!!! *Runs after him with a chair*

Kyoko: TWP! STOP!!

Atem: Thanks Kyoko.*Sighs in relief*

Kyoko: Here *Hands TWP her spear*

Me: Thanks  ATEM!!!!

Atem: SOME FRIEND YOU ARE!!!

Kyoko: Have fun *Waves after TWP and Atem*

* * *

The Pharaoh was fuming with anger. Atem took a deep breath and walked in slowly with Kyoko right behind him. He glanced at her but she didn't look nervous at all, more like non-emotional.

"Good day, my son,'' the Pharaoh greeted them as they came in.

"May I ask why you have been gone in three days?'' he added. Atem smiled weakly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…'' he said.

"Try me!'' the Pharaoh said sarcastically.

"Well...we, Kyoko and I, took a walk around to the city, where we ended up in trouble…"

"You…went into town…and got into…trouble?!'' the Pharaoh looked really scary now. Time for Kyoko to step in and save the day.

"It's my entire fault, my Lord. If you feel the need to punish anyone, then punish me! It's my fault we got into trouble!'' she yelled and fell to her knees, her forehead touching the ground. Both the Pharaoh and Atem looked at her, dumbstruck.

"Kyoko…" Atem started but she cut him off.

"It's thanks to me that the prince was gone missing for three days!" she cried.

"What are you talking about, flutist?'' the Pharaoh asked angrily.

"It's not true, father. I took her with me to the town…''

''And then my family's murderers attacked us!!'' she screamed out before Atem could say anything more. The Pharaoh stood up and hurried down to her.

"Your family?'' he asked. She nodded, tears falling down on the floor.

"What was your family's name?'' he asked.

"You knew them well, my lord. My clan's name was Mazaki,''

* * *

Me: oooooh cliffie  I'm so evil. And it was short… Sorry. But we all know what'll happen next.

Atem/Kyoko: No/Yes.

Me: Yeah….right… You're a boy… You don't know anything.

Atem: As the next Pharaoh I demand you tell me!

Me: But… But...

Kyoko: As a woman I demand you to not say anything!

Me: Plz read and review so I can get out of this *Crying anime tears*


	8. Fiancè?

Me: Thank you for reading my story. I'm so touched!

Jono: Step awaaaay from the psycho…

Me: Gaylord!

Jono: *gasp*

Me: I do not own YGO. There, I said it. Again!

Jono *Cries in a corner while Serenity comforts him*

Me: Oh come on. I didn't mean it… Fine, you are the best card player on the face of the earth.

Jono: THAT'S ME FOLKS!!!!

Me: yeah right…. Mumble.. grumble…

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

Recap:

"What was your family's name?'' the Pharaoh asked.

"You knew them well, my Lord. My clans name was Mazaki,"

End recap:

"Ramon and Rina are… dead?" He whispered. Kyoko could only nod.

The Pharaoh stood up and turned to the high priests.

"Priestess Isis, take her down to the bathroom. Seto, tell the chefs to make dinner for me, Atem, Kyoko and the seven priests. NOW!!" He bellowed and stormed out of the throne room.

"Come with me miss," Priestess Isis said and guided the still crying Kyoko out of the throne room.

z-z-z

Later that evening the young priestess knocked on Kyoko's chamber doors.

"Are you ready miss?" she asked. Kyoko came out in a simple white dress and with her hair in a low pony tail and a few rings and the Millennium Rosary around her neck.

"Shall we go then?" Kyoko only nodded and followed Isis down the hallway back to the throne room. She wondered what was going to happen now that the Pharaoh knew. Throw her out? No, surely not that. Her clan was supposed to protect the royal family. But what else could it be? He looked so angry.

--

Atem sat beside his father, watching him with worried eyes. He had never really seen his father angry and now he was scared. What would happen to Kyoko? Would she be thrown out of the palace or would she be a slave again? He didn't know what to do anymore so he just sat there, waiting for his friend.

After what felt like ages, the door opened and in came Priestess Isis and Kyoko. The Pharaoh nodded as a greeting while they sat down. Under the meal, the old man tried to start conversations with Kyoko many times, but they all ended awkward. After what seemed like a lifetime, the meal ended. The slaves took the plates and glassed and went out of the room.

"It's been sometime since I met you, Miss Mazaki." The old man sat down on his throne.

"What do you mean, My Lord?" Kyoko asked him in confusion.

"Your parents were friends of mine. When you were about two years old they came here on a visit with you," he explained. She nodded.

"Both you and Atem seemed to like each other…" he trailed off uncertain if he should continue, but both Atem and Kyoko caught up quickly.

"You don't mean…" they said in unison looking at each other.

"Yes, you were engaged that day," the old man said.

"Then why did I get suitors?" Atem asked briskly.

"I haven't heard from them in six years. I thought they had changed their minds."

"But they didn't," Kyoko said. Everyone turned to her.

"They died six years ago. Now in one week it will be six years," she said as she bowed her head.

'_Kyoko,'_ Atem wondered how somebody could do such things to innocent people.

"But still, do you know why you have that Millennium Rosary?" the Pharaoh asked.

"Because I was the strongest in our clan!" she answered. The Pharaoh nodded.

"That's also one of the reasons we engaged you to Atem," the Pharaoh replied. She stared at him again, her focus on him only.

"That is why I now ask you, to fulfil this promise that your parents and I made," he said. She blinked, turned her head to Atem, who turned from his father, to her. They held each others gaze, before she turned back to the Pharaoh, who was waiting for an answer.

"I-if it's okay for the prince, then I will," she answered. The old Pharaoh turned to Atem, and he nodded. What else could he do? He was speechless. She had just given up her freedom to fulfil her parent's wishes. That told him how much she loved them.

"Then it's decided. The wedding will be held one and a half month from now. Hurry, hurry, we need to get everyone in here tomorrow. Tell everyone in the palace to come here tomorrow morning," he said and went out of the room.

It didn't take long before it was just Atem and Kyoko left in the throne room.

"Why?" Kyoko turned to the prince with a confused expression.

"Why what?" she asked.

"You're giving up your freedom for your parent's wishes. Why?" he stared her down.

"You don't know what you have before you loose it. I loved my clan, my parents and sister. Now I've lost them. If you didn't want this, then why did you agree?" she asked him. He walked over and smiled.

"I didn't say I didn't want this. I was just wondering why you let go of your freedom. Being a princess or queen doesn't involve much freedom." He shrugged and she smiled.

"So… you want me to be your queen?" she smirked and he blushed.

"Um… well I… Yes, of course. No wait I um…" he stammered, desperately trying to find words to say. And then she giggled.

"Calm down. I was just joking," she giggled more. But inside though, she was a little disappointed. She didn't know why though, but she wanted him to say that he really wanted her and not Yuki. She shook her head. Where did these thoughts come from?

In the meantime, Atem had the same thoughts. He wanted her to be his queen and not Yuki or anybody else for that matter. He had known her for so many years now, and knew her past. He shook his head at the same time as Kyoko, though they didn't notice. Where did these thoughts come from?

"Maybe we should call it a night? It's pretty late, and I'm tired from all that have happened. We need to get up early tomorrow too." Kyoko yawned and headed towards the exit.

"Sure," he replied and followed her. Outside her chamber, he asked her if she was okay with this.

"Don't worry. At least I know the man I'll marry." She grinned and kissed his cheek before she walked in, leaving him alone in the hall.

z-z-z-

When Kyoko and the other flutist arrived in the throne room the next day, it was so full it was almost impossible to enter but when the Pharaoh clapped his hands, everyone moved over to their respective places in line.

"I've called you all here now because we have an announcement to make." This perked everyone's interest.

"My son has decided who will be his wife." When he said this, Yuki got a confident expression on her face.

"Please, come forward," Yuki began walking up shooting smug glances at the other princesses, and smiling 'seductively' to Atem.

"Kyoko Mazaki," the Pharaoh finished.

* * *

Me: CLIFFHANGER!! Not! xD

Atem: Please read and review.

Kyoko: We know she took her time updating, but there are other stories too.

Me: I'm so so so so so so sorry for the delay… and this short chapter. I promise I'll make them longer :)

Atem: I demand thee to tell me, now!

Kyoko: As the next queen, I say no!

Atem: You are my soon-to-be wife. Tell me now!

Kyoko: You make no demands of me! If it wasn't for me, you'd be married off to Yuki!

Atem: ...

Me: We humans have a word for this situation Atem.

Atem: What word?

Me: PWNED xD *Runs away*


	9. AN note, Important!

This is an important note.

I'm not gonna update in a while and I have a good reason. One person close to me just died last night. To tell you the truth I've waiting for it to happen and now it did. So please, don't say "Hurry up and update" even though you like it.

Please give me some time.

Thank you,

ThexWhitexPhoenix


	10. True Form

Me: Thank you supporting me, and I'm really sorry the updates are slow, but school is a total drag.

Yugi: School never was any drag to us.

Me: Did you ever do any work at all?

YGO: …

Me: Thought so… Anyways I don't own anything. If I did, don't you think they would work more? Just to be evil! MWHUAHAHAHAHA!!

YGO: …

* * *

Everyone went silent in shock. A simple flutist was the Prince's chosen one? She was a flutist, not a princess or a daughter of a Lord with high status. What the hell was going on there?

Hesitantly, Kyoko moved further into the room, looking around, seeing glares, shocked faces and sneers. Could this day be any better? If the saying; if looks could kill, were true, then she would have been long dead.

Finally, she stood before the Pharaoh. She bowed to him, and he motioned for her to sit next to his son, on the throne his wife used to sit… before she died. Hesitantly, she sat down, trying desperately to ignore the hateful glare Yuki sent her.

"I thank you, princesses for coming here, and now that we have found a bride, you can return home. However, if you want to, you can come in the wedding. We'll send out invitations around one or two months." The old man smiled, and received many in return. It seemed like the princesses missed their families.

Before anyone could even turn to the door, Yuki stormed out. Many in the room wondered what was up with her, though Kyoko knew she was angry she wasn't chosen to be the next queen of Egypt.

When everyone left, there were just the six priests, the Pharaoh, Shimon, Kyoko and Atem left.

"Seth, you are to take two priests with you and make the preparations for the wedding." The priest nodded and took the priest with the Millennium Key and Scale with him. **(1)**

"Akunadin, you will make a list over the food." The old priest nodded and walked out.

"Mahado, the security," the Pharaoh said. Only Ishizu were left.

"You know what to do." She nodded and headed to her chambers.

"You two," the Pharaoh turned to Kyoko and Atem. "Do whatever you want." They nodded and left for the rose garden.

"It's a beautiful day," Kyoko laid down on the ground. Atem joined her and they basked in the sun.

"I never showed you my true form," she suddenly said. He turned to her confused.

"True form?" she nodded and stood up motioning for him to follow her. They went into her chambers where she told him to sit on the bed. She held up her right hand and curled her fingers except her index finger and middle finger, them pointing up. She closed her eyes in concentration, before they opened again.

Fire consumed her, and gathered on her back before sprouting out and got the shape of wings on her back. Then the fire transformed into red feathers. Her eyes turned from their clear blue to completely black. Her hair was in a braid. Her nails had grown into claws. And the light died down.

Atem was speechless.

In front of him, stood a phoenix.

The last phoenix from the Mazaki clan. He was about to say something, when the door opened and in came…

* * *

Yeah I know I have written that it was seven high priests, but I just checked and noticed it was only seven. *Sweatdrop* And yes I know it was short!!

But know we need to know, who will come in the door? Will it be one of the six priests that know her secret, the Pharaoh, Shimon or someone that shouldn't know the truth? Review and find out. And yeah it may take a while between the updates. I KNOW it will. Please bear with me.


	11. Shortie

Me: The ninth chappie ^^. I KNOW it took me a whole lot of time but you see, there was an old woman that needed help with her bags when I got off the bus, so I helped her.

If I did own the YGO, would I still be here?

* * *

"I have come to know WHY the prince chose some commoner… like… you…" Yuki trailed off as she saw Kyoko in her real form.

"DEMON! HELP!" she screamed as the prince and his fiancé widened their eyes. Yuki ran out of the room screaming for help, while Kyoko reverted back to her human form and both she and Atem ran out after the princess to stop her, but as they emerged from Kyoko's chambers they saw Yuki with Priest Seth crying her eyes out pleading for help, while the poor priest tried to calm her down.

"Seth," Atem called. The brunette turned his head towards the two and nodded, taking Yuki with him to the throne room, while the prince and flutist followed him.

"Of course I knew. Did you think I would engage my own son to someone I didn't know was human or not?" the Pharaoh would have laughed, if the situation wasn't so serious. Princess Yuki was not supposed to know that Kyoko wasn't really a human so this would be a problem.

This left Atem gaping at his father, until Kyoko gently shut his mouth.

"If you knew, why didn't you tell me?" the comfused prince asked.

"Well, I would rather she told you herself instead of me. After all it's none of my business," the Pharaoh replied before turning himself to Yuki, who was trembling and staring at Kyoko.

"But now, we have to do something so she won't blurt out this secret of ours." The old man looked troubled as he watched her look at him in terror.

"I can erase her memories for a short period of time. Nothing more though," Kyoko said. The Pharaoh nodded and she went to stand in front of Yuki who were trembling in fear.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The brunette placed her hand on the princess' forehead and started chanting. Yuki's eyes glazed over before a gust of wind embraced them before it was still again. The phoenix stepped away with heavy breathing and Yuki's eyes returned to normal.

"What am I doing here?" she asked looking around confused.

"You wanted to tell us that you were leaving for your home today and would attend the marriage ceremony with your father," priest Seth said.

"Oh. Then I should go now then. Prince Atem, Pharaoh," she bowed and left the room.

"That was a scary event. I thought I was caught for sure," Kyoko sighed as she fell onto her bed.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Atem asked as he stood by her chamber doors.

"How would you have reacted if a flutist were a monster?"

"How could you know I would have reacted any other way now that you were my fiancé?" he asked.

"Because you know your father knew, and that he arranged it," She got him there.

"I could have reacted differently." Now he got her.

"But you trust your father enough to have accepted me in the end." Final sentence, no more argument.

"Fine, you've got me. I do trust him that much," Atem sighed.

"You… don't find me disgusting… do you?" She asked.

"No… You are my friend, always been, always be." He smiled.

"That's good to hear." The girl smiled.

"I'm going out to train. I'll see you later, Atem." And with that she left.

* * *

Me: Short chapters will come up, and I'm wondering if I should just stop here? I've got this HUGE writers block and my country's national day is coming up too. And don't get me started on the school work. So, I was wondering if I should just stop here… You decide.


	12. Party

Me: Alright. I DO take time between updates, but now summer is here! So I'll try to update sooner! I'm really sorry.

As I've told you a hundred times over, I don't own YGO.

This is embarrassing but I can't remember if I put Tristan into the story, or what I named him, and I can't find him anywhere so he's not in the story anymore.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

It was late, no rather it was night and Kyoko had still not returned from her training. What kind of training was she doing that would take so much time?

Atem went out of his room and saw her coming down the hallway.

"What took you so long?" he asked. As she yawned, she told him she took a bath and went to her room after saying good night. He noticed that her right hand was slightly darker than it should be, but didn't comment on it.

"Oh my God! We can?" Mia yelled. Kyoko and Serena covered their ears as Mia's yell echoed through the flutist room.

"Yes, you can. It's not that big of a deal anyway." Kyoko sighed. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea after all to tell them about the party first now?

"It's just a party to celebrate our engagement. No big deal." Mia and Serena gaped at her.

"No big deal? You are engaged to THE prince of Egypt! You call that no big deal?!" If all of Egypt didn't hear Mia the last time, they sure must have now.

"I meant that the party was no big deal. Calm down already," Kyoko shook Mia hard.

'_Please calm down, please calm down.'_ But her pleas were of no use.

"Alright but… Oh my GOSH we need CLOTHES!!" So Kyoko spent the rest of the day looking for clothes for both Mia and Serena which took her all day because Mia was never satisfied, arguing with that she needed to look good and maybe find herself a man.

The party was held in the city and when the prince and his fiancé came, it had already started. Some were already drunk and the rest danced. The whole city was turned upside down, showing the royal family how to party with a great fire in the middle of it all.

"This, my friend, is a real party," Jonouchi mock bowed to Atem who laughed in response.

"I promise you, this is more fun than those parties you go to normally," Kyoko said as she dragged him with her to the great fire in the centre of town where everyone in town danced to their hearts content.

Kyoko and Atem had found themselves a table and sat there, waiting for the others, when suddenly Jonouchi fell down over the table.

"Hellooooooo~ _hic_ – How…. Is it _hic_ going?" he slurred. Suddenly a white haired boy around their age took a hold of his arms and lifted him up.

"Sorry. He got drunk," he said with a apologizing smile.

"It's alright. He's a friend of ours. Sit down," Kyoko said and gestured to two of the chairs. The boy put Jonouchi in one and sat down in the one next to it, to keep Jonouchi from falling over.

"I believe we don't know your name. I'm Kyoko Mazaki." She held out her hand for him to shake. He took it and said his name was Bakura. He lived in this village with his father, who was a farmer. As they talked, their friends came over. Priest Seth, Mai, Serena and Hina.

They used the rest of the night to drink and have fun, like keeping Jonouchi away from any alcohol.

Most of them had hangovers when they woke up the next morning which was not a good thing, seeing as the Pharaoh decided to have the ceremony three days from now. It was busy the whole three days. Kyoko and Atem had to choose what clothing they would wear; Kyoko even had to try it all out five times before it looked good enough for the Pharaoh.

Atem had it easier, seeing as he only needed a pair of pants, a sleeveless white and red shirt with the Eye of Wisdom and Darkness along with several earrings and other jewellery.

Finally it was time. The day of uniting.

Me: I know it's really short. I planned this to be a looooong story, but I'll finish it in the next chapter or so.


	13. The Uniting

Me: This is the last chapter of the whole story! I thank every last one who has read and/or review this. This may be a lousy chapter, but I found no other ending.

Yami: As mentioned before (all the time) she doesn't own the YGO cast.

Kyoko: This is getting annoying.

Me: … where have you been the last few chapters?

Kyoko: … Here?

Me: …

* * *

Atem stood in front of the throne with Akunadin. Akunadin was the one who would unite them. Nervous, but patient, Atem waited for Kyoko to come through the doors.

Their friends and the other princesses and their families where there already staring at him.

Then the doors opened and Kyoko came in in a red and golden sleeveless dress that reached to her ankles. Her long hair was braided with golden jewellery and she had big red earrings. All in all, she looked beautiful to Atem.

In no time, she was beside him. They then faced Akunadin.

"Here we are to witness the uniting between the prince of Egypt and the heir of the Mazaki's. May they forever stay together… in THE AFTER LIFE!!" The priest brought out a hidden dagger and stabbed Kyoko in her stomach.

Everyone gasped or screamed, as Kyoko fell to the floor coughing blood and gasping in pain as Atem could only watch. The guards had reacted fast enough to grab him and shielding him, but Kyoko they didn't even bother to shield.

Akunadin kneeled before Kyoko and lifted his hood. Her eyes widened.

"You… it was you," she whispered before the light left her blue orbs.

"Indeed. To overthrow my brother and his son, your clan had to be taken care of."

"AKUNADIN!" The Pharaoh had gotten over the shock and sent his guards to attack. Then monsters came crashing through the walls and the door attacking everyone in their way.

"Mia!" Jonouchi threw himself in front of the blonde woman as a monster attacked. He died instantly. While she cried over him, the monster killed Mia too.

Atem kneeled beside Kyoko as he watched his friends die. Bakura fell as he tried to protect Serena and Hina. While they tried to drag his body away so it wouldn't be consumed, they attained fatal wounds themselves.

They were about to finished off when Mana jumped in the way and threw a immobilisation spell.

"Akunadin! How could you betray us?" the Pharaoh yelled as his sword clashed against his brothers.

"MY son should become the next Pharaoh, not ATEM! My son deserves it!" Akunadin yelled back and sliced the Pharaoh in his chest and stabbed him when he lost his sword.

"FATHER!" Atem took up his father's sword and attacked. Sadly, Akunadin and the monsters decided to retreat.

"Damnt!" the prince collapsed beside Kyoko.

"A… Ate…m. Please… seal me inside the… rosary…" Atem lifted his head and saw a crying Kyoko holding her rosary with a trembling hand.

"If you… win this war and seal the monsters… forever… then unseal my soul. If not, continue to fight…"

"NO! Guards, get a doctor!" Atem yelled in despair.

"Don't… it's already too late you know…." She was interrupted by a few coughs before she could breathe properly again.

"Just please… seal me… please," she pleaded him and in the end, he gave up. He called upon his priests and they began the ritual.

Then fire consumed her. The fire spread to her back and shaped into wings and transformed in to red feathers. Her hair was still braided and her blue orbs went black and her hands transformed into claws.

"Thank you. Become a great king and… let's meet again in the… after life." And with that her eyes closed and she became still.

Silence came.

"We're going to win this war. We're going to seal them off for real." Atem said. Just then Kyoko's white cat came running in. She began sniffing on Kyoko, before meowing, which turned into a sorrowful shriek. Then it burst into flames and disappeared. Startled and confused the priests and prince stared where it had been, before Atem called the guards and told them to place all of the dead bodies of his friends and Kyoko in one room.

Atem stood there staring at them all.

Bakura, Jonouchi, Mia, Serena and Kyoko. All four dead. And Bakura had only just gotten to know them. He shouldn't have been dragged into this mess. None of them should. He could still remember that night in the village. The great fire, Jonouchi getting drunk, them meeting Bakura and finding out Serena crushed on the white haired boy and Mia and Kyoko showing the villagers how to dance.

It was so clear, those precious memories and now, it was time to say goodbye.

They were all lying upon stone tables. Their wounds had been wrapped in bandages and cleaned. Now it looked more like they were sleeping peacefully rather than that they just died a few hours ago.

Atem looked down at the up side down pyramid he had around his neck. The puzzle his father had worn before him. With this, he would seal off the monsters for good.

"Goodbye everyone. I hope to meet you again and maybe change this destiny." He whispered and walked out the room leaving it for the doctors to the mummification of his friends and beloved.

* * *

Me: I know. A stupid ending. But you ALL (those who have watched the episodes) know what'll happen now, except the Bakura thing since he was a good guy here.

I also want to thank everyone again for their support !!


End file.
